Handcuffs
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Who knew you could get the 2 most densest people in the guild to become a couple in just a week... by handcuffs? nalu
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! YEA YOU GUESSED RIGHT….A NEW STORY! BTW, I HAVE AN INSTAGRAM TOO! (fairy_otaku_246) SO IF YOU COULD JUST STROLL BY AND CHECK IT OUT ID BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYYYYY, LETS GET STARTED!

Normal P.O.V

''Who are you working for?!'' Natsu asked. ''Im not tellin…'' an unknown voice said. Team Natsu and Wendy with the exceeds went to attack the last bandit they and deal with. Suddenly, the bandit disappeared into thin air. ''Where did he go?the petite dragon slayer said. Everyone looked around, up and down to find the guy.

Natsu and Lucy stood back to back, exhausted form the fighting they've been doing. The bandit then appered, but behind them. He then swiftly pushed Natsu and Lucy together casting a certain spell on them. Like Meredy's in a way, but so different they couldn't even explain it. As the two tried wlaking in different directions, they just ended up falling back to the ground. 'What the….'' Natsu and Lucy said in unison. ''Maybe we should go back to the guild.'' Erza said.

At the Guild…

''Nope sorry, I can't undo the spell.'' Meredy replied sadly. ''Even though it looks my magic, it isn't. Mine has a heart in the middle, this has a circle in the middle for some reason.''she continued. Juvia then nodded. ''It's true, Juvia remembers from the exam on Tenrou.'' She clearly stated. Gray then turned white. ''IS THAT WHAT THAT WHAT THAT WAS!?'' Gray shouted. Everyone just sweatdropped at his comment. ''Why don't we just ask Levy, she'll know what to do.'' Lucy explained. Natsu nodded.

Both the mages walked over to where the bookworm would usually be. ''Hey Levy.'' NatSu greeted. Levy looked up and smirked. ''So you two finally got together eh Lu? You even got matching bracelets!'' Levy concluded still smirking. Lucy's face was beet red and Natsu's cheeks were tinted with pink. ''Nnooo, umm, a bandit put some certain spell on us.'' Lucy said still blushing. They both lifted up their wrists. Levy stared at their wrists in awe, knowing what happened to them. ''Oh no, this is bad….'' Levy said as she walked towards them.

She then put both her index fingers on each of their wrists. Then chanting a rhyme over and over. Suddenly the matching ''bracelets'' turned into handcuffs. ''What the….'' They both said in unison. ''How do I say this….'' Levy said. ''What Levy-chan, you can fix this right?'' Lucy asked in a terrified voice. ''Well, yes and no.'' she responded. As Natsu and Lucy sat at the edge of their seats, the bookworm finally spoke. ''You guys will have to stay like this for a week….'' Levy said as she stared at the two. ''WHAT!?'' They both yelled.

Unknown P.O.V

''Sir, I got them together. What do I do now?'' asked a familiar voice. They stayed silent for a moment. ''Nothing more Jay, good job.'' Said an unknown voice. ''Soon I will get my revenge on those stupid wizards, Hargeon, here I come….''

HEY! SO HOW WAS IT? YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE ;)? ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS USUAL, JUST PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO MY LIFE CHANGERS. TODAY IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR HANDCUFFS…..OH I CANT TAKE IT, I CANT STAY SERIOUS LIKE THAT! SO ANYWAY, THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF HANDCUFFS. SADLY YOU GUYS DIDN'T LEAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME SO I HAD TROUBLE WRITINGTHIS CHAPTER SO LETS JUST GET IT STARTED.

**Natsu P.O.V**

''Me and Lucy will have to stay like this the whole week?'' I asked unbelievably. My childhood friend shook her head, meaning a yes. ''Yep, but just for a whole week. I hope you guys wont do anything stupid Lu~!'' the bookworm said with a smirk on her face. I looked over to Luce and saw that her face was as red as Erza's hair. 'What does she mean by that?' the dragon slayer asked himself. He just shrugged it off and went to go see what was wrong with Lucy.

''Hey Luce, you okay?Your face is all red.'' He said as his other hand made contact to her forehead. ''And your burning up, we should probably get you home.'' He said. Natsu then picked her up with one arm and swung her on the back of his shoulder. ''Natsu put me the hell down!'' Lucy said as her face began to turn red. Natsu just ignored her and walked out of the guild.

**Lucy P.O.V**

What the hell was Levy talking about. It then it came to me. She meant _that_. ''Levy! You're so dirty minded. You know Natsu's too dense to do that kind of stuff.'' Lucy said as she blushed furiously. ''Aww but Lu, I thought this is what you _wanted_.'' Asked the bookworm. Lucy then had smoke flowing out of her ears. Yes, she had told her other bestfriend she had wanted a relationship with the guy, but not _that_ type of relationship. ''Levy, we're not Friends With Benefits!'' she said very seriously. Lucy then had the chance to tease Levy. ''Gee Lev, I wonder how was that makeout session you had with Gajeel the other day. You must've liked it didn't you?'' she teased the blue haired teen. She felt Natsu's hand touch her head but she ignored it.

Now it was Levy's turn blush. ''It was only once…..or twice…..or maybe more than twice.'' She said with her finger up to her chin as she tried to think. But Lucy didn't pay attention to that, she was still blushing at how Levy thought her and Natsu were gonna do while they were still handcuffed to each other. Then she suddenly felt being lifted into the air. She was confused at first but saw a flash of pink and the guild doors as she looked back. Natsu was carrying her. ''Natsu put me the hell down!'' I yelled at him. 'This will look like a complete misunderstanding to the guild.' She thought to herself as her face started to burn.

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu still kept a hold of Lucy while he walked down the streets of Magnolia. Though he had to admit, his wrist that was attached to the handcuffs were starting to hurt. So as soon as they go to the front of her door, he put her down.

''You can go home now Natsu.'' Lucy said exhaustedly. She forgot. That they were attached to each other. Natsu lifted up his wrist, which caused Lucy to lift her's too. ''We're in handcuffs by a spell. Remember?'' he asked trying to get her out of the clouds. She sulked and unlocked the door to her apartment. ''Heh, I guess I forgot. Sorry. Im so used to us being together since you brought me to Fairy Tail y'know?'' she asked. Her brown orbs glistening in the light that came through her windows with a soft smile on her lips. Suprisingly, Natsu blushed at the look of her as he turned around after she stopped talking. 'She's so…..amazing…' he thought to himself.

As if gravity were to stop for a moment, the two leaned into each other second by could practically feel each other's breath on each other's faces. Just before their lips met, Lucy's lacrima ringed. Scaring the two mages and them backing up to the nearest wall, but ending up falling to the floor. Until Lucy remembered the lacrima was ringing. She walked over to the desk, dragging Natsu with her, and answered the call.

''Hello?'' she asked through the lacrima screen. The darkness cleared until she saw Mirajane. ''Oh, hi Lucy! Levy found a possible cure that could break the spell. She said to meet her in the library as soon as possible!'' She said sweetly as she the two mages faces covered by pink. ''Oh my. I'm sorry did I interrupt something?'' she asked slyly as Lucy's face started to turn scarlet, Natsu not to far behind. ''No way Mira. We''l be there in a little while. Make sure tin-can stays with Levy to keep her up. Hopefully they're not making out again.'' Natsu whispered that last comment to himself. He knew Lucy was surprised.

When the call was finished Lucy was still wide eyed at his comment. ''What?'' he asked as if he didn't know what just happened. ''How did you know Levy and Gajeel were…'' ''Metal head told me the other day when she was talking to you. But I guess you guys were talking about the same thing.'' He said answering her question. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Well, not really but you know what I mean. ''We should _totally _tease them about it when we get there.'' She said with a devilish smirk as they walked outside. Natsu grinned brightly. ''Hell yea!'' he boasted as they walked on the streets in the summer night.

**At The Guild**

''Hey Mira!'' said Lucy and Natsu as they entered the guild, hand in hand. ''Well you two sure have made some progress. Hm?''she asked teasing them. Neither of them blushed. Lucy sweatdropped. ''Well, you see…..'' ''This weirdo almost fell into the riverbank by her house! So I've been holding her hand ever since that happened, so that this weirdo wont fall into anything else.'' Natsu said concluding the story. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. She took her free hand and hit him ontop of the head.

''I'm not a weirdo! Besides I always do that and there's never been a day I fell.'' She said proving her point. Natsu just rubbed his head and looked away. ''Well, Levy's in the library if you need her.'' Mira said interrupting their 'moment'. They nodded and started walking towards the library.

When they got their, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were wide as saucers. ''Levy!Gajeel! What the fuck are you doing!?'' Natsu and Lucy yelled still looking at the scene they laid their eyes on. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other. ''Well…..''

CLIFFHANGER! HE HE HE, GOT YOU GUYS SOOOO GOOD DIDN'T I? WELL, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! DON'T FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE, IM FIIIIINALLLY UPDATING HANDCUFFS. IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I WAS JUST PLANNING WHAT TO DO YOU KNOW? ANYWAYS, LETS GET STARTED.

"Levy! Gajeel! What the fuck are you doing!?" Natsu and Lucy yelled still looking at the scene they laid their eyes on. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other. "Well..." "see Luce I told you they were making out again!" "Under books?" The two handcuffed duo interpreted as the other two started to blush madly.

"Not even, this idiot was practicing his magic...in a fucking library." Levy deadpanned as Gajeel started scratching the back of his head. 'Wow, Gajeel is really starting to rub off on Levy.' Natsu and Lucy whispered to each other. "Hey, it was Lily's fault anyways shrimp, then he just took off like it wasn't his problem." Gajeel proved as he started to play with her blue locks of hair. Natsu and Lucy smirked slyly at his action but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, Mira said you found a possible cure to this?" Lucy asked trying to recap her call. Levy immediately pulled out a huge book that was worn out but with the pages still intact. "Yes I did. Well, Gajeel did at least."she said smiling while Natsu and Lucy looked at him with astonishment. "Er, it was only because I was bored after Lily left."he said while tints of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Anyways, the reason why you guys couldn't break was because the handcuffs take in your magic power." Natsu and Lucy's eyes went wide. "And that's not all. If you guys keep giving it magical power, it will take longer to get rid of them." Levy explained while she finished reading the mysterious ancient language.

Natsu and Lucy both sulked. 'How am I supposed to fight with frosty...' 'How am I supposed to finish my novel...' They both thought about how they were suppose to do the things they enjoyed most. Then they both stared wide eyed with tints of pink. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BATHE MYSELF." The two yelled at the bookworm for an answer. Levy and Gajeel stared with no expiration. They looked at each other for moment then bursted out laughing. "Oh, that is hilarious. Bunny-girl and Salamander have to together!" He slapped his knee as Levy laughed more with him.

Suddenly, they heard rapid foot steps from upstairs and a long pause of silence. "Kyaaa!" They heard a yell, coming from Mira. The mages ran up the stairs to find her squealing with her eyes sparkling at the men in black. Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel stared while their eyes twitched.  
>"What. The fuck." Natsu said not believing his eyes. The men looked very uncomfortable, then they saw him and Lucy. "Seems like phase 1 is completed." A voice coming from the man staring at the two said. Natsu and Gajeel immediately went in front of the girls to protect them.<p>

"You don't have to prepare for battle. We're just here to see how you two have progressed. Well be leaving now." He said as him and his partner disappeared.

The 5 stated awkwardly until Lucy spoke up to say something. "Um, Mira, why were you screaming if you weren't in danger?" She asked while the others too looked at the barmaid for an answer.  
>Just remembering she smiled. "Oh. About that. I know who put the curse on you!" She exclaimed happily. The four looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, who was it?" Natsu asked getting really impatient. Mira smiled.<p>

"You two might remember him since it was a long time ago. But. Do you guys remember a guy named Bora by any chance?" We asked while she still had a smile on her face. The two had their jaws dropped while Levy and Gajeel raised their eyebrows. "Are you serious?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! IM FINALLY BACK. BUT NOT JUST ME, THE NEW CHAPTER OF HANDCUFFS HAS ARRIVED TOO! SO ANYWAYS, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND GIVE ANY IDEAS IF YOUD LIKE. LETS GET STARTED.

''I can't believe that dipshit casted this spell on us!'' Natsu said as he started to rage. ''Well, I wouldnt blame him. I mean, you did knock some sense into him...which sent flying into that bell.'' Lucy said while her arms folded. 'But I still dont understand why he had to put the spell on _us_ though.'' Lucy complained while Natsu, on the other hand, looked a little hurt. Levy then had an animated lightbulb flicker above her head.

''Wait Lu! Didnt you say he put a love charm on you in Hargeon?'' she asked as the blonde nodded. Levy then started flipping through pages in a giant book that was probably bigger than her. ''Yea, supposedly I broke the charm only for Lucy when he acted like Igneel. Salamander my ass.'' Natsu grunted as he started to clench his fists. Lucy then put her hand on top of his to tell him she was there. She smiled and he did too.

''Ha! Here it is!''the bookworm said as she started to blow away the dust from the page. ''What'd you find shrimp?'' Gajeel asked as he drinked his soda but Levy ignored the nickname for her. ''You see, that love charm Bora put on you was to attract attention from you. Then that's where Natsu comes in. Someone who breaks that charm spell is destined to be your true love!'' Gajeel spit out his drink into the air while Natsu and Lucy's mouth was at the ground. ''Now that he's figured it out, he will do nothing but get you two together.'' Levy explained. There was silence for a quick moment. ''WHAT!?''

{Later}

Natsu and Lucy finally made it back to her apartment. Not even caring what was around her, she flopped onto her bed, kicking her shoes off in the process. Natsu then followed her actions.

''Natsu didnt I tell you to sleep on the floor?'' she asked with drowsiness in her voice. ''But Luuuce, if I go down there you'll fall on the floor.'' he responded as he started to put the covers on him and her. She sighed. ''I dont even care anymore.'' she said as she rested her head on his chest. Not knowing what she was doing, she snuggled into her personal heater. Not being fazed at it, Natsu then wrapped his arm around her waist as his other one over her.

''Goodnight Natsu.'' she said with ending with silent snores. The dragon slayer smiled. He kissed her forehead lightly so she wouldnt wake up. ''Goodnight Luce.'' he whispered as the moon started to shine on them. The stars then soon came out, making them look like they were photographers. Twinkling by their amazement.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! IM FINALLY BACK AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME! I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING THE REST OF MY STORIES VERY SOON. IM JUST SO BUSY WITH THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR YOU KNOW? SO ANYWAYS LETS GET THIS STARTED!

At this moment at the guild, people were doing there usual thing except Natsu and Lucy weren't there. "Where are those two? It's already 12 in the afternoon." Mirajane said to herself while serving Erza her slice of happiness (strawberry cake of course). "Do you want me to go see of they're okay?" she asked while putting a piece into her mouth. "Can you please, I don't want anything happening to those two a long as they have the handcuffs." she replied.

"Gray, Juvia, let's go. We're gonna go check up on Natsu and Lucy." she said as she walked up to them calmly. The two shrugged and got up following her out the doors. But not before Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds catches up with them. "We're going too just in case." Levy said as they all walked out of the doors.

Once they got there, they entered inside her door to see the two still sleeping. Though there was something special about it. Lucy was snuggled up against Natsu's chest while his arms wrapped around while his face in her hair.

Then as if his instincts kicked in, the dragon slayer opened his eyes to see his comrades smirking, mouth agape, and squealing quietly. "Hey guys. What are you doing-" "Shh! You don't want to wake up sleeping beauty do you?" Gray started and Gajeel finished.

Natsu rose his eyebrows before looking down to see Lucy sleeping against his chest. His cheeks flushed pinker that his hair when she snuggled more into him. "H-help me please... " he asked for help to look that they weren't there anymore.

Then all of a sudden Levy left him a message in solid script. 'Good Luck Dude'. "Dammit guys!" he whisper yelled.aid as she walked up to them calmly.

After the nap...

Natsu P.o.v

"Ugh. I feel like I just got hit to Edolas then came right back..." Natsu said as he went to stretch out his arms. Before he could do that he felt something squishy under his palm. His eyes blinked a couple times before he grabbed the thing again. "What the hell?" he said aloud as he turned his head to see what he was grabbing. His face went into flames and his pupils went larger.

'I was groping her boobs?!' he thought to himself as he tried to get out of bed but remembered he can't because of the handcuffs. "Fuck these handcuffs!" he yelled as he landed face first into her breasts. Because of the impact she started to stir. At that moment, Natsu knew, he fucked up. (No pun intended XD)

Lucy p.o.v

"Lucy! Let's be together forever!" a voice yelled. She was so happy because the man of her dreams finally proposed to her. "Of course Natsu! I love you so much!" she cried tears of joy and he wiped them away. Second by second they were leaning into each other.

They were about to kiss until she felt something heavy on her chest.

She fluttered open her eyes and she saw Natsu's face atop of them.  
>"KYYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATSU!?" she blushed shades of red as she kicked him in the face and started punching him rapidly.<p>

Normal p.o.v

An hour later after the incident and Natsu saying sorry over and over. Until they finally made it to the guild. "Hey flamebra- woah. What the fuck happened to you?!" he was all beat up as his hair was messier than normal, scratches all over his body and a black eye. On the other hand, Lucy looked perfectly fine, not even a scratch on her.

Before the dragon slayer could say anything, he passes out on the floor with little happys circling his head. "Damn Lucy! What could he have possibly done to pass out!?" the ice mage asked. She shrugged and then walked away.

"I guess you should never mess with a girl when she's on her period." Gray said to himself which earned a kick to the back of his head.

"I HEARD THAT!"


End file.
